1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag device.
2. Related Art
Technology provided with an internal pressure control chamber is known, for example such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-320920. When the internal pressure of a cushion chamber of a curtain airbag, deployed for example during a side impact, reaches a specific pressure or higher, a closed-off portion that is closed off by adhesive is opened and gas is introduced to the internal pressure control chamber from the cushion chamber.